The Caller
|Base ID = }} The Caller is an Altmer mage and the leader of the mage faction at Fellglow Keep. She imprisoned Orthorn, after influencing him to steal the books regarding the Eye of Magnus. She is the tertiary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline and the final boss of the quest "Hitting the Books." Strategy In battle, she usually Dual Wields Sparks, but she will occasionally cast Conjure Flame Atronach, Conjure Frost Atronach, or Conjure Storm Atronach. She can summon multiple Atronachs at a single time and can teleport across the room. Followers wielding bows or spells can compensate for these tactics. After her death, she can be reanimated as a Dead Thrall. Avoiding battle A battle can be avoided via persuasion, allowing the Dragonborn to take the books and leave. However, this prevents them from receiving the "Fellglow Ritual Chamber Key" needed to unlock the door to Fellglow Ritual Chamber behind her. It can also be avoided by agreeing to hand over Orthorn. With a high Sneak level, one can then approach her from behind and kill her, or pickpocket the key from her. If Orthorn is told to get to safety and that he is not needed, she can be persuaded, the books taken and then sneak-attacked from behind to get the key. Or, agree to hand over Orthorn. While he protests and she still displays dialogue, exit out of the conversation, walk up behind her (no need to sneak as she will not be hostile at this point) and power attack her with a strong weapon (e.g. Mace of Molag Bal). She will have 50 (2%) health left, depending on game difficulty, and can be killed much more easily. Quests *Hitting the Books Dialogue "So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects. How nice to meet you." :Who are you? "Names no longer matter. You may refer to me as The Caller. Now, do you have a reason for making such a mess?" :I'm here for the books from the College. "So you're just one of Aren's lackeys? That's disappointing. You show real promise. You come here, kill my assistants, disrupt my work... You've annoyed me, so I don't think I'll be giving you anything." ::May I please have the books? "Oh, now we're all please and thank you, are we? I'm afraid we're well beyond pleasantries. I'll allow you the opportunity to turn around, walk out that door, and never come back. I suggest you move quickly." ::Perhaps we can come to an arrangement. " " ::I'm not going anywhere without those books. "Are you attempting to threaten me? After I've been so hospitable? Well, then you won't be leaving here at all." (After choosing to make an arrangement with Orthorn as a follower) "Well, what's it going to be?" :It's a deal. You can have Orthorn. "Fine. Take your books and leave at once. If you ever come back, I won't be so gracious." :I'm not going anywhere without those books. "Are you attempting to threaten me? After I've been so hospitable? Well, then you won't be leaving here at all." Conversations Hitting the Books Orthorn: "I uhh... wait, what?" The Caller: "He gets the books, I get you. It's very simple." Orthorn: "But why?" The Caller: "This little adventure of yours has cost me a number of test subjects. I need more, and you'll do nicely." Orthorn: "You wouldn't do that, would you? You wouldn't leave me here with her!" The Caller: "I'm waiting." Trivia *The Caller's soul cannot be trapped in a soul gem, despite no notice of her resisting the soul trap. However, owning the Black Star may make capturing her soul possible. Capturing her soul (grand) with the Black Star has been confirmed on PC and Xbox 360. Bugs *It is possible to unlock the door at the Fellglow Ritual Chamber behind the Caller without having to eliminate her. This may occur when the "Wax Key" perk under the Lockpicking skill tree has been obtained. * If the Dragonborn kills the Caller as she teleports, she may appear to be lying on the floor dead, but appear on the radar as an enemy with a red dot. She will recover health but will not move or do anything in this state. Since she is not treated as dead, the body cannot be searched. Hitting her with weapons will not affect her, but attacking her with Destruction magic will reduce her health. Once her health is reduced to zero, the system will treat her as dead and her body can then be searched. * Beheading the Caller as she teleports will cause her to reappear and be fighting while decapitated. *Successfully persuading the Caller will cause Orthorn to say: "How could you just leave me here?", even if there was not an arrangement. *If the Dragonborn uses a spell to revive her, such as Revenant, she has a chance to become hostile and attack. This can be solved by summoning something else, causing her to turn into a pile of ash. *If the Dragonborn paralyzes her, she will teleport lying down and will be unkillable. This can also happen when using Shouts like Ice Form. Appearances * de:Die Ruferin es:La Convocadora ru:Вызывающая Category:Skyrim: Warlocks